


Do not Cross Over This (Better Get Out)

by 19twentyone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jihoon x Omega!Soonyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oracles, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, Werewolf Mates, Wet Dream, so much sex icb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: Jihoon doesn't even know how but this mate of his has him wrapped around his little fingers. Jihoon's not complaining though.05. 날 쏘고 가라 (BRING IT) by HOSHI, WOOZI





	Do not Cross Over This (Better Get Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just a way for me to get away with sin.  
> Do enjoy.

Jihoon woke up to the sound of his mother’s voice. It’s distant but loud. His eyes are still closed but his mind’s already awake, juggling through his brain. There’s something he forgot to do but he just can’t remember what. Thick rays of sunlight started heating up the exposed skin of his upper torso. He slowly opened his hazel brown eyes, adjusting to the brightness filtering through his windows.

Jihoon slowly removed the comforter hugging his limbs. He can hear footsteps nearing his room and he slowly sat up.

“LEE JIHOON! WAKE UP AND GET READY! YOU'RE LATE! YOUR FATHER’S SEETHING!” Jihoon’s mom scolded him and walked around the room picking up shirts on the floor, opening the window for fresh air. Jihoon’s still sitting, watching her with sleepy eyes and shaggy hair.

“Baby, as much as I’d like to give you a chance for more sleep but your father’s already waiting for you outside.” Jihoon’s mom is pretty. Her eyes has wrinkles on the side but her smile is his favorite one in the world.

“W-why?” His throat felt dry, voice raspy from sleep. He heard his mom chuckle before caressing his face and threading through his bed hair. He unconsciously leaned in to the touch, to the warmth of his mother’s love.

“Sweety, it's your 21st birthday.” His mother’s news sparked electricity to his nerves.

“Shit.” Jihoon jumped towards the bathroom before he can even hear his mom’s scolding because of his language.

When he finished bathing, his father was already inside his bedroom. He’s standing tall and lean like how alpha leaders should be.

“Don’t make everyone wait for you, most importantly not the oracle.” Only the clan leaders can meet the oracle, at least that’s what Jihoon knew. One leader can only see the oracle three times in his life: once, on his 18th birthday; second, on his 21st birthday; lastly, the day of his marriage. The 18th year of life for a clan leader will determine his hierarchy in the system. The 21st year will determine the wolf he’s bound to fall in love and then get married to.

“You’re going to lead a clan soon. Be responsible. Your mom and I will not be here with you forever.” His father’s voice was strongly cold and authoritative. Jihoon directed a smile towards him as he looked for clothes. Jihoon doesn’t reply anything and his dad leaves him to get dressed.

They arrive at the Halls of Kalli just in time to see other families entering the stadium. The hall was meant for announcements and clan events where everyone was required to attend. It’s their soon to be leader’s 21st birthday, the second time he meets the oracle.

He was placed on a chair in the middle of the hall, in front of everyone. His parents and the elders with their families were sitting on the 1st level to his right while the rest are on the levels above them. Jihoon can feel all the eyes staring at him.

The halls were quiet once the oracle entered the room. She’s wearing the red robe with the clan’s logo at the back. She looked older than the last time Jihoon saw her but he smiled when she took the seat in front of him.

“Good day, my lord.” She returned his smile with a bow. Jihoon motioned to bow but when he looked up from the action, her eyes were white as snow.

_“On the fifteenth day of June 1996, your mate was born in a home filled with love and happiness. He’s strong, brave, and wild. Nobody can tame him except you. You will bring him hope and sunshine. He will bring you blooming smiles and most importantly, loving eyes.”_

The audience cooed as the oracle paused for a minute or two. Jihoon could only hear nothing but the erratic beating of his heart. His soulmate, the love of his life, his eternity was alive and well.

_“But beware of the obstacles you encounter. Your pairing is nothing like the ordinary. It’s magical, breathtaking and will be the bridge to different clans joining.”_

Jihoon must’ve looked so confused and worried right now because everyone’s looking at him with shock in their eyes.

_“He comes from the Halls of Krein, not miles away from here. He is their clan’s highest ranking wolf’s son. The leader next in line.”_

Jihoon’s not sure if he’s still breathing. He knew it was absolutely rare for two leaders of different clans to unite and become one. More importantly, his soulmate was a leader of the clan that was originally from theirs centuries ago until a misunderstanding ensued.

_“He will arrive in a few days time. He will walk through those doors with questions in his mouth. He will not get the answer he hopes to have for your presence is the answer. But do keep in mind, your personalities don’t quite match. Its as if the sun and the moon were in a solar eclipse. An alpha you are but his personality is one too. He will submit but you will too. This union will serve as a lesson not just for everyone but also for you.”_

The oracle closed her eyes and it returned to the normal shade of brown. The hall was eerily quiet when the oracle left and remained so when Jihoon stayed rooted in his seat.

“Long live the Kalli!” The speaker shouted to break the tension and everyone followed along. Everyone’s loud and he heard congratulations but he didn’t even bother replying, still too speechless.

Jihoon’s eyes were still rooted on the ground when he noticed his father’s shoes in front of him.

“Jihoon, let's go home.” His father’s voice sounded dominant but the worry doesn’t go unnoticed. His mother moved forward to embrace her son and he found his mother’s embrace warm and comforting. Jihoon can deal with his problems later but for now, he’d like to sleep.

It’s noon, the day after his birthday, when Jihoon woke up. His mother’s cooking lunch when he saw her in the kitchen. They’ve talked everything out yesterday. Jihoon’s still shaken at the fact that his mate was also a leader of a clan, a clan that was supposedly banned to enter their forest. But his father sounded proud last night which should’ve surprised Jihoon but he’s honestly not.

Jihoon knew it was because this was their chance, a great opportunity to unite two different clans, was a good time for peace to reign. Also, because his father wanted strong genes. Jihoon sighed, he didn"t even have the patience to put up with another leader when he couldn't even control his own father. Jihoon sighed once again and prayed to whichever god, that chose to play pranks on his life, choke on whatever god food there is up there. _I hope you’re having fun_ , he bitterly thought.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna have another member in our pack.” Seungcheol mindlessly said as the group had their daily jog across the forest.

“Shut up, Cheol.” Jihoon scolded in his alpha voice before shifting to his wolf form and the rest of the group followed. Jihoon’s wolf looked like his personality. His fur looked like ash grey sprinkled on the snow, coloring it a dark grey on top of a white background. His wolf was bigger compared to the others but his crystal blue eyes was what defined him the most.

“Imagine Jihoon being all lovey dovey with another wolf.” Junhui ungratefully planted the thought inside his head and Jihoon could hear everyone’s laugh with their link as they sped out of the forest and into the mountains. Jihoon sighed for the _nth_ time that day.  


…..

_“fuck.” Wet noises resonated inside the dimly lit cave. They’re deep within the forest, in a place Jihoon had only glanced at when he used to roam around the area. His hands were gripping his partner’s hair while his own hips were rutting in an uncoordinated pace. Jihoon lowered his gaze on the man kneeling in front of him, watching his cock go in and out of this man’s mouth. He’s beautiful, grey slanted eyes looking at him with pure adoration and Jihoon’s sure he’s mirroring the expression. Jihoon caressed the other’s jaw as he continued his thrusting._

_“You’re so beautiful.” He heard his own voice say and the beautiful man groaned in pleasure, liking the way Jihoon appreciated him. Jihoon could feel his insides twisting as his jaws went slack, hips gyrating uncontrollably. He opened his eyes and looked at his partner one last time and then everything turned black._

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon immediately woke up as heat started to spread all over his face. A stranger’s name just came out of his mouth while he was asleep. He slowly laid back down, he ruffled his head to let off the heat. His pillow was damp with sweat, his boxers was wet with precum, and his cock in its hardest form. Jihoon groaned in frustration as he dipped his hand inside the undergarment. He only stroked a few times before he orgasmed at the image of his partner’s lips around his cock and with the name “Soonyoung” leaving his mouth.

……  


Just this month alone, Soonyoung experienced a full week of heat and it's never happened before. Usually it would last for 3 days, 4 days tops but never 7 full days. He could usually ride one out alone but this- _this_ time it was different, even his wolf could tell the difference. Soonyoung would be lying if he didnt know what was happening. His body had started reacting towards his urges more, seeking for his alpha’s warmth even if he had never experienced it. He’s long lost control of his inhibitions when his 21st birthday hit last June. And don't even get him started with those hyper realistic dreams, _those_ dreams.

He had an expected visual of what his soulmate was supposed to look like and he’d be lying if he’d never given it a thought. But the person in his dream had to be a fairy because he had never seen anyone as pretty as Jihoon (he discovered the name when it came out of him involuntarily while he was thrusting into his fist). Soonyoung supposed his dream wasn't entirely off track because hell, if his soulmate really looked like that, he’d be on his knees all the time.

Soonyoung does end up riding his heat with the thought of Jihoon’s voice whispering sweet sultry things to him as his fingers went in and out of his mouth, trying to mimic the sensation of having his soulmate’s cock pushing pass through it.

Soonyoung has never orgasmed so hard his entire life that he ended up screaming.

God, he needed to find _his_ Jihoon.

….

It’s already noon when Jihoon woke up from his slumber. The sunlight heating up his bare back while he slowly opened his eyelids.

He stretched his body before rolling to the side to get out of his bed. He quickly sat up, enough to make his head spin but all that dizziness went down the drain when his nose picked out one scent. _That_ _scent_ , _what is that scent?_

Jihoon usually took about 2 hours to get ready but already he’s out of the house in 5 minutes. He heard his mom calling out for him to have his breakfast first but the smell only got stronger once he changed into his wolf form and ran towards the woods and to their town gates. It felt intoxicating and exhilarating at the same time, Jihoon couldn’t explain.

......

Soonyoung did not think this through. Wonwoo was, for sure, cursing him to death right now.

“Hey, I just wanted to see a friend!” He got pushed down on the ground by a kid guarding the border. The cold forest floor touching his clothed knees.

Some irrational part of him had managed to convince himself to search for Jihoon. _His_ Jihoon. Something in his gut had told him that Jihoon needed help, Soonyoung doesn't even know the guy and yet he’s already willing enough to cross another border just to see him.

“What’s your friend’s name?” Someone from behind the guards spoke out, Soonyoung looked around only to see Wonwoo staring at him with murder in his eyes. Yep, so much for bringing his friends to see his soulmate.

“Uhhh, that’s kind of- is there a Jihoon here?” Soonyoung hasn’t spoken that name in front of people, not even out loud. He recalled all of the times he’s said it, his hole clenching around his coiled fingers as he humped on his bed. _Okay, enough of those thoughts!_

There’s a strong intake of breath from the kid in front of him. “You’re coming to the hall with me. Tie them up!” He says with finality in his voice, Soonyoung’s eyebrows creased in confusion.

“WAIT! Why do you have to tie us up?” Minghao’s yelling from the back, the younger finally speaking.

“Because you set foot on a territory that’s not yours. That’s trespassing if you didn’t know.” The kid says again as the guards follow his orders.

“Chan’s getting carried away, again.” The kid “Chan” whipped his head so fast, Soonyoung got worried for a sec. He could feel the rope grazing against his wrist as the guards tied them all up.

“Shut up, Seungkwan hyung!” Chan said as he walked and entered the border with the prisoners behind him.

Soonyoung abruptly stopped and fell on his knees. The scent that he just picked up made the wolf inside him thrash. It hit so close to home that Soonyoung whimpered as the scent enveloped him even more. He looked around, head spinning as he got a lungful of the scent, wondering where its coming from. His eyes flickered from ash grey to royal blue to golden yellow. His heavy breathing filling the silence as his ever changing eyes move from left to right. It’s scaring everyone but they all know what’s happening. This is it. _The submission._

 

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon said in a hushed voice, trying so hard not to growl at all the people near his mate. Soonyoung whimpered at his tone, whimpered so loud as his eyes hit the one person he’d been yearning for. Jihoon’s body went rigid at the sight of his omega on his knees, arms tied behind him, eyes looking right through him. The alpha bared his teeth as he walked towards his mate.

“What is going on here?” The soon to be leader asked the guards but no one dared to speak it. Jihoon’s scary when he wants to be and his friends know that. Soonyoung could smell the pheromones his alpha was giving off as Jihoon kneeled to his level.

Soonyoung doesn’t understand how powerful Jihoon’s scent is. He doesn’t get how dizzy its making him feel, how he wants the alpha to scent him, to mark him, to claim him. Soonyoung tried so hard not to bare his neck to his mate.

Jihoon reluctantly reached his hand out so he could touch his mate’s face. Soonyoung immediately closing his eyes as Jihoon’s palm softly hit his cheek. The heat coiling inside him as he whimpered again. The omega could feel his wolf bow in submission as Jihoon kept on brushing his thumb on the soft skin of his omega's face.

“Chan.” Jihoon growled the name out and in an instant the said subordinate is on his knees, bowing, seeking for apology. He removed his hold on his omega’s face, Soonyoung almost standing up to follow the warmth that was once there. Jihoon’s wolf tensed.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I- they- we-..” Chan couldn’t form a single sentence out. The rest of the guards watched him in worry.

“It’s okay. Just let them go.” Jihoon said in a soft hushed voice while staring straight towards Soonyoung.

Jihoon never imagined to meet his mate like this.

.....

They sauntered into the halls where everyone was already gathered, Soonyoung standing beside Jihoon’s towering aura. They haven’t talked yet seeing as to Jihoon was busy instructing everyone to gather the elders when they arrived at the hall. _The Halls of Kalli._ Soonyoung had never seen something so big and beautiful at the same time. His eyes flickering in amazement as he looked at the artistically vintage style yet simply modernized interior. When they reached the front and center of the dome, Jihoon held out a hand and smiled at him as Soonyoung placed his on top of it. Soonyoung could feel the shift in their strings as their wolves held onto each other.

“Good morning, Lord Jihoon. To what do we owe this pleasure?” The highest elder spoke out in respect. Jihoon smiled at the familiarity.

“I know that it's too sudden but I would like for everyone to meet my future mate.” Jihoon gently pulled his hand forward so they could stand together in front. Soonyoung looked at everyone’s faces and then abruptly bowed before introducing himself.

“Kwon Soonyoung of the Krein Clan. Son of Kwon Minsoo, the highest of his kin.” Their surroundings were eerily quiet as Soonyoung got up from his bow. The elders scrutinizing his every move. The only thing keeping him from running away was his alpha’s warmth and strong hold on him.

The people of Kalli knew a trespasser was going to be entering their halls soon but nothing could prepare them to the real deal. With their first in line leader holding the hand of a banned wolf clan inside their territory, it was to be expected as what the oracle had said but the shock and betrayal on their faces didn’t even budge as Jihoon held Soonyoung closer to him.

And just when Jihoon was about to say his mind, his father barged into the scene and stopped in front of them, watching Soonyoung with a poker face.

“Dad.” Jihoon warned, his wolf picking up the uneasiness Soonyoung was feeling. His omega only tugged his hand, to calm him down, this was his father after all.

“Welcome home, Son.” His father directed those words towards Soonyoung while patting the latter’s shoulder. The confused eyes his omega sent him was enough for wolf to waggle.

......

“Soonyoung will be staying in my home as what my father had instructed.” Jihoon informed Soonyoung and his pack. They’re in a meeting room located somewhere inside the halls. The dreaded introduction was finally over. Some of the elders weren’t as open minded about Soonyoung living here and welcoming all of his mate’s pack but with his father's support, nobody could say no to them.

“And the rest of you will be accommodated at the residence of a member of my pack, Kim Mingyu.” A tall man suddenly appeared behind Jihoon, smiling like so wide as Jihoon talked to him. Jihoon must be a really good leader if he can get someone as huge as Mingyu to follow him. Soonyoung’s proud.  
....

Soonyoung learned two things that day:

First, never barge into someone else’s territory without prior notice especially if said territory hates your clan for separating ways due to misunderstandings.

Second, never barge inside Jihoon’s room without knocking as that could lead to certain circumstances like now, for example. Soonyoung’s staring at Jihoon’s strongly built arms above his head shaking off the water from the recent shower with just a towel hanging haphazardly on his waist. Soonyoung’s not wishing for the towel to drop. _No, he’s definitely not._

“uhhhh, your mom told me to get you for lunch..” Soonyoung’s still staring and his gaze slowly, slowly went down before Jihoon cleared his throat.

“My eyes are up here, Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s definitely smirking now. Soonyoung shifted his eyes everywhere except for the man in front of him. Come to think of it, this is actually the first time he’s ever been inside Jihoon’s room.

“As much as I’d like your sweet scent to fill my room, I need to get dressed.” Jihoon announced as he rummaged through his closet with Soonyoung sweet misty scent filling his senses even more.

“Oh, okay. See you in a bit.” Soonyoung replied as he grasped for the door knob and slipped outside of the doorway.

But before he could fully close it, his eyes caught a glimpse of Jihoon’s perfectly sculpted ass. And maybe he’d like to barge in again some time.

....

Everything goes extremely well after that _incident_. Jihoon toured them around the forest with his pack treading closely behind him. Soonyoung looking at everything in awe because back at their place, the buildings were still on the process but here every part of the place were already strongly built and perfectly mapped out.

When the sunset colored the horizon an orange pink hue, Jihoon and Soonyoung were already on their way back home. They talked about each other, knowing each other even though it's inevitable as they are about to spend their eternity together. Their fingers finding each other’s in a tangle with their wolves wagging their tails in excitement the whole time.

......

When supper was finished, Jihoon walked Soonyoung back to the guest room (as if Soonyoung doesn't already know where it is but the omega stil let him).

“It was nice to finally meet you.” Jihoon shyly said as they both stood outside of the room, scratching the back of his neck in the process.

“It was fun. The events were unexpected but it turned out well. Didn’t it?” Soonyoung directed a smile towards him and Jihoon could feel his wolf leaning towards Soonyoung’s warmth. It’s addicting. _Soonyoung’s addicting_.

They stared at each other’s images for awhile, still not quite believing that they’re facing each other now when just yesterday they were miles apart. Jihoon bravely lifted up his hand and caressed his mate’s cheek, Soonyoung melting into the touch.

“Thank you for coming here. I don’t know what I would've done if you didn’t.” Jihoon softly squeezed Soonyoung’s cheeks making the latter giggle, Jihoon would love to hear more of that.

“Anything for you.” Soonyoung looked into his gaze and they get effortlessly lost into each other’s orbs. It’s so unbelievably easy to think that their world revolved around each other now when they haven’t even met yesterday.

“You need to sleep.” Soonyoung finally but sadly broke their moment, smiling to himself when Jihoon looked like a kicked puppy getting told what to do.

“Okay, I should let you rest.” Jihoon reached for his mate’s shoulders and let his hands travel down his arms until he held Soonyoung’s hands in his.

“Good night, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung started to face his door, only to be stopped by the hands holding his. Honestly, Soonyoung didn’t know that Jihoon could get this clingy but he’s not complaining.

“Good night.” Jihoon finally sighed out, heart prickling at the thought of separating from his mate.

“But I’ll see you again, tomorrow. Okay?” Jihoon doesn’t even know how all of this is happening. A few days ago he would have slapped himself to oblivion because of how annoyingly clingy he sounded right now.

“Ofcourse, I’ll always be here.” Soonyoung chuckled as Jihoon played with their fingers before completely letting go.

“This is going to sound really weird.” Jihoon pocketed his hands in the sides of his jeans to stop himself from unconsciously reaching out for his lover’s warmth.

“Yeah? What is it?” Soonyoung’s holding the door knob now because whatever Jihoon’s about to say could make him faint. He has a weak heart for this guy, okay?

“Can I kiss yo--” Jihoon doesn’t even need to finish his question because once the words come out, Soonyoung’s already in his arms, lips firmly yet softly planted on top of his. Jihoon chuckled at his mate’s cuteness but slowly encircled his arms around his waist with Soonyoung clinging on to his neck as their kiss got deeper.

Soonyoung was the one to pull back first, arms letting go of his hold on Jihoon’s neck and placing them on the shoulder’s instead. Jihoon slowly opened his eyes as he got a view of his lover catching his breath with red puffy lips and glassy eyes. He placed a chaste kiss once, twice, thrice and more before finally letting his mate go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” and Jihoon kissed him once more for good measure before looking at his dazed omega.

“Yeah.” Soonyoung meekly responded as his mind floated around, still lost some time ago when he kissed Jihoon. _He_ kissed Jihoon.  _He initiated it._

“Uh, I need to..” He can feel the blush creeping into his skin as the thought sunk in before hastily twisting the knob and locking himself inside, not finishing his sentence.

“Good night.” Jihoon shouted from the outside and he could hear his alpha chuckling before walking away from his doorstep. Soonyoung clenched his fist before placing it on his heart. He’s already so in love and it hasn't even been 24 hours.

.....  


_“Jihoon.” Soonyoung moaned as he watched Jihoon’s cock go in and out of him, his own dick bouncing up and down as he worked himself on top of his alpha._

_“Soon-..” Jihoon’s a writhing mess below him. His arms covering his eyes as his mouth went slack when Soonyoung rode him faster. The only thing keeping him at bay were Soonyoung’s palms firmly planted on his chest._

_“You look so beautiful underneath me.”  Soonyoung said while panting in between. The orange hues filtering Jihoon’s room as he continued to grind on top of him._

_“Fuck.” Jihoon suddenly shouted as Soonyoung leaned forward to scent him, changing the angle a bit. Jihoon’s grasping the omega’s hips now, guiding Soonyoung as the latter continued placing small licks near his scent glands._

_When Soonyoung sat up again, he had this dopey smile and Jihoon couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the thought of having someone so beautiful riding him and on top of that actually loving him._

_Soonyoung lifted up his legs to change his position from kneeling into squatting without letting Jihoon’s cock go out of him. Before Jihoon could even say anything, Soonyoung’s pounding on top of him, skin slapping harshly against his, the hold he has on Soonyoung’s waist digging deeper as Jihoon hastily reached for his high. The alpha glanced at his mate, watching Soonyoung hold on his stomach for support as he rode up and down Jihoon’s cock with the omega’s dick bouncing along the rhythm._

_Jihoon’s back arched at the image, perfectly timing it together with his orgasm, making Soonyoung whine loudly as Jihoon’s cum filled inside him. The squelching noise with Soonyoung still aiming for his high doesn’t stop until Jihoon reached for his mate’s cock and timed his fist along with his sensitive cock going in and out of Soonyoung._

_Soonyoung’s eyes look at Jihoon’s post orgasm face, all weak and pliant to Soonyoung’s touches while the latter chased for his own. “Come for me, babe.”_

_Everything goes black._

.....

Soonyoung’s a mess when he woke up. His skin trickling with sweat, as his aroused scent filled the air. He groaned in frustration as he felt his hair stick in awkward places. Don’t even mention his straining cock and he’s trying to so hard not to think about the fact that he’s wearing Jihoon’s clothes. The faint scent of Jihoon lingering on the damp shirt, the boxers that Jihoon once use- _Snap out of it, Soonyoung_.

It’s still dark outside. The cold wind hitting his red face once he opened his window. He looked around the room he was supposed to stay in, the dark blue tones filling it. His bed still smelling like him. His cock was still achingly hard, his hole leaking even more as images of his dream kept hitting his head and feeding him even more than what he had conjured. He needed a shower, a very cold shower. Just when he was about to enter the bathroom, he heard a knock from his door.

He hasn’t even opened the door but the first thing that hit him was his alpha’s pheromones, smacking his wolf in waves and waves of tingling pleasure.

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung whispered as he carefully placed his hand on the door knob. Soonyoung could hear Jihoon’s low growl followed by a whimper as he slowly unlocked the door and twisted the knob to open it. The image that met him had him weak to his knees.

Jihoon looked absolutely wrecked. His eyes filled with haziness as Soonyoung watched him heavily catching his breath while leaning on the door frame for support. He’s sweating so much, Soonyoung could see his sweat rolling off of his neck. And the heavy musky scent Jihoon’s exuding, it's too powerful for Soonyoung’s omega to bare.

“The dr-dream.” was all Jihoon said before Soonyoung’s pulling him forward, smashing their lips together as they struggled to find the bed. Their kiss started hasty and messy with bites and growls mainly coming from Jihoon. Their hands hastily roaming their bodies, grasping every inch as if they're not getting enough of each other.

When Soonyoung felt the bed hit the back of his knees, Jihoon gently laid him on the matredd but staying upright while watching Soonyoung beneath him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Jihoon’s growling at himself and Soonyoung could feel his scent intoxicating Jihoon’s wolf.

“We shouldn’t.” Soonyoung halfheartedly agreed as his wolf whimpered in arousal and submission, his slick wet and sticky underneath him.

“But I want to.” Jihoon’s confused at himself. He doesn’t want to take advantage of his mate like this. They just met today! That’s not even enough of a time to get to know each other.

“I want you too, Jihoon. It feels like I can’t breathe if I don't have you near me.” Soonyoung slowly sat up as Jihoon looked at him with lust and adoration playing in his eyes.

“God, you make it so hard to control myself. I’m not supposed to be like this!” Jihoon lifted his hand up to push his hair back in frustration. Soonyoung watched as his mate paced back and forth across the room, the omega stayed sitting on the bed.

“It’s fine. It’s just me, Jihoon. You can lose your control.” Soonyoung said as he took Jihoon’s hand in his, placing soft kisses on his alpha’s knuckles.

“How can you have so much effect on me when we just met hours ago?” Jihoon’s voice sounded so full of love and adoration as he lifted Soonyoung’s chin to meet his gaze.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Jihoon whispered to himself but Soonyoung heard him loud and clear. His heart beating rapidly as Jihoon pushed him forward so that his alpha could lay on top of him. Just like that, Soonyoung’s lips were captured by Jihoon’s in a long deep kiss.

.....

Soonyoung’s mind was a haze when Jihoon pulled back from the kiss, to roam his tongue all over his bare scent glands, lapping on the omega’s neck. Soonyoung whimpered in pleasure as Jihoon’s hand gently reached and softly palmed his already clothed and leaking cock. But the hand on top of his crotch doesn’t move and Soonyoung couldn't help but whimper in agony.

“Your scent is so intoxicating, it’s driving me crazy.” Jihoon’s growling on his collarbones and Soonyoung involuntarily submitted himself to his alpha, arching his back to press their bodies closer.

“Can’t- get- enough- please…” Soonyoung’s a whimpering mess underneath his alpha, trying his best to get more friction against the unmoving palm on top of his aching cock.

“Fuck. You’re so beautiful.” Jihoon let out a feral growl as he bit Soonyoung’s right earlobe while he slowly worked the omega out of his clothes. The scent that slaps across Jihoon’s face was enough for him to let out an inhumane howl, he can imagine it, imagine Soonyoung’s wet hot slick dripping down the bed, creating a spot. He _wants_ all of it.

“Want all of you, Soonyoung, so much. I’ve been craving for you every single day.” Jihoon moaned as he slowly fit his clothed body in between Soonyoung’s knees to rub their hardons on top of each other. The whimper that went out of the omega’s mouth made Jihoon’s wolf go crazy and in an instant, his mouth was hovering on Soonyoung’s cock, spreading the legs of his mate to gain better access.

The omega kept on writhing and arching as he felt Jihoon’s breath hover over his leaking hole. He’s been waiting for this, waiting for his alpha to take all of him. Soonyoung couldn’t even hold back his scream as Jihoon’s tongue teasingly licked his hot tight crevice.

Jihoon’s watching his omega’s reaction as he slowly sucked the slick that had spread all over the omega’s ass. Soonyoung’s loud in bed and Jihoon’s never wanted to witness anything other than this. The omega kept on chanting incoherently as Jihoon’s tongue flicked and sucked on his tight wet heat. Soonyoung’s back arching looked absolutely graceful with his hands gripping on the white sheets as he felt Jihoon’s tongue fuck him shallowly.

The obscene wet noises that filled the room mixed with Soonyoung’s loud whimpers created a harmony. Jihoon found it absolutely hard to control himself when he realized that four of his fingers were already knuckle deep inside his mate. The wet squelching of Soonyoung’s tight hole as Jihoon finger fucked him rapidly resonating inside the alpha’s head.

“Ji! I need you, so bad.” Every drop of word that came out of Soonyoung sounded like a whimper. He felt so weak already and Jihoon wasn't even naked yet. The room smelled pungent and sweet with the couple’s arousal. Jihoon hastily removed all the clothing sticking to his body due to sweat before settling himself between Soonyoung, locking the omega’s legs around his waist and at the back of his hips.

Jihoon slightly touched Soonyoung’s angrily red cock making the omega writhe below him. The alpha took that as an opportunity to slowly fist his omega while he rolled a condom on to his own dick. As much as Jihoon would like to fill Soonyoung’s stomach with pups, this wasn’t the right time. The alpha would surely get his chance but not now.

“Ji- faster-...” Soonyoung’s hips were bucking into the alpha’s fist as he watched his omega chase the pleasure bubbling within him. When Soonyoung’s jaw went slack, hips uncontrollably fucking into the tight hand around his cock, Jihoon abruptly removed his fist off the omega’s cock. Soonyoung’s whimper was so loud, Jihoon’s wolf almost thought his omega was hurt.

“What? You don’t want to cum with my cock inside you?” Jihoon growled, authority unconsciously slipping out of him, slapping the head of his cock on the leaking hole of his omega.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Please- fuck me, Jihoon! I want you. I want all of you. Please- AHH!” Jihoon couldn’t even control himself, didn’t even let Soonyoung’s ramble finish when he slowly pushed his cock inside his omega. Soonyoung closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a small “o”, letting out shallow gasps of air as pleasure and tightness washed over him. Jihoon could say the same to himself as his omega’s tight wet heat enveloped and sucked all of his cock inside in just seconds. Soonyoung’s surely thankful for Jihoon prepping him even if the foreplay felt like hours.

It doesn’t take long until Soonyoung’s moving his own hips, fucking himself on Jihoon’s cock as the alpha watched him with a dazed gaze, hands gripping the omega’s hips. Soonyoung’s hold was on Jihoon’s neck and used that as leverage as he lifted himself up and gyrated his hips as Jihoon leaned in to nip on the edges of his jaw.

Soonyoung could feel himself nearing his high when Jihoon gently laid him back down on the bed and started thrusting into him in strong rapid motions. Soonyoung’s seeing stars everytime Jihoon’s cock pulled out and pushed back inside him as it grazed against his prostate. The omega’s mouth was open the whole time as bouts and bouts of curses flowed out of his lips. The dark room only resonated with lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin, Soonyoung’s heavy slick creating enough lubrication to cause wet obscene noises as Jihoon fucked him to oblivion.

Soonyoung doesn’t even remember what happened next as he laid limp and pliant into Jihoon’s thrusts. His own body weak and submissive to his alpha as the bed creaked and creaked along with the strong rapid bursts of movement.

But Soonyoung does remember the feeling of intense euphoria slapping his whole body in surprise with Jihoon’s fist milking the omega’s cock, spreading cum all over their torsos. Soonyoung’s still shaking from the after effects of having experienced his biggest orgasm ever when Jihoon pulled out of him, the alpha not even cumming yet, removing the condom off his gleaming cock. The omega whined as he felt his hole clench around nothing but his sight was soon covered with Jihoon fisting his cock in front of his face.

Soonyoung voluntarily opened his mouth and let out his pink tongue for Jihoon to use. In an instant, Jihoon’s smearing his face with white strips of ribbon, some hitting the inside of his mouth as he licked and tasted the fluid on his lips.

“So pretty.” was all Soonyoung heard before his mind blacked out.

......

He doesn’t expect to wake up at the early hours of morning, doesn’t even think of waking up at all. Jihoon never liked mornings, only opted waking up at noon when the sun’s heat was forcing him out of his bed. He groaned in pain, eyes still closed. His body was dead beat from yesterday night, having exerted all of his effort just for his omega.

_Soonyoung._

Jihoon blushed at the thought of the events that transpired that night. It had been unexpected for sure but the sweet heady scent of arousal that filled his nostrils yesterday was still tattooed in the back of his mind. Jihoon lifted his arm and reached for his other half only to be met by a pillow. He doesn’t open his eyes, swiftly moving his arm up and down to look for his omega but the sheets only get twisted underneath his grasp.

“Breakfast in bed?” was what JIhoon heard before his eyes opened to the most beautiful sight he’s ever laid eyes on. _Soonyoung._ His Soonyoung was standing at the foot of his bed, only wearing Jihoon’s boxers crawling towards him in an agonizingly sexy pace. Of course, Jihoon doesn’t leave the bed until Soonyoung’s cum was definitely smeared on the sheets below them, the omega’s saliva trickling down his chin in a weak attempt to get himself together. _Jihoon definitely loved mornings now._

_....._

The couple started changing things around their area as the two clans started to rebuild and rekindle the friendship and unity they once had. They start small at first, slowly growing until they’re able to expand the town to accommodate their people. It doesn’t go well initially, with the division and the constant arguing of which clan was better, it was a mess. But with Jihoon and Soonyoung taking over the leadership, hand in hand, they persevered and slowly realigned the once crooked thinking their people had. It took them years and years to establish everything but finally they did it. Kalli and Krein was complete.

Jihoon and Soonyoung, together, were something both of the clans hadn’t expected but severly needed. They were tough, resilient, brave, kind, and gentle leaders who only wanted to rule both clans in peace and harmony. They had the power to control but only used it in desperate measures, never abusing their reign over the _now largest clan_ in Seoul. Their subordinates respect and trust them enough to allow them to rule on their own, without getting in the way. They’re a feat, a power duo, a force to be reckoned with.

They chased for their dreams together, even made new dreams together. They were Jihoon and Soonyoung now, happily married to each other, with their friends and family supporting their every move. They were respected leaders, feared even, but most of all loved by everyone. They were _two captains_ , alright.

And that’s the story of how Jihoon and Soonyoung came to be.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Fuck, Soonyoung we’re gonna get caught.”_ The alpha shout-whispered as his omega kneeled on the rocky floor of this cave. Jihoon did not expect this. When his husband said they were gonna go after their dreams together. He did not _absolutely_ expect this.

 _“I’m just making our dreams a reality, babe.”_ was what the omega reasoned out as he slowly slid his hand inside Jihoon’s pants to enclose his fist around the alpha’s half hard cock. Jihoon growled in frustration. Sure, they’ve been busy these past few months with the preparations for the clan’s 3rd year together but that doesn’t excuse this behavior.

 _“Soonyoung, I swear to God. Can’t we just do this in our home.”_ Jihoon hummed as Soonyoung licked a thick wet stripe from his base to tip and engulfed his aching cock, coating it with the omega’s saliva. Jihoon gripped his mate’s hair as he slowly started moving his hips along with the tingling sucks. It felt electrifying, exhilarating even until Soonyoung let go of his cock with a loud wet pop before fisting Jihoon’s cock in slow languid strokes.

“ _Isn’t this thrilling? We’re at the cave where we first dreamed of each other.”_ Soonyoung said as he slapped his face with his alpha’s gleaming red cock, streaming his own cheeks with Jihoon’s precum. Jihoon couldn’t even mutter a praise that’s been sitting in his throat before Soonyoung’s sucking him off again, taking all of him in one go until the alpha felt his cock hit his husband’s throat. Soonyoung moaned in pleasure as Jihoon harshly gripped the gray strands of his hair and slowly pulled in and out of his wet mouth.

 _“Fuck.”_ Wet obscene noises resonated inside the dimly lit cave. Jihoon half-worried and half-giving-no-fucks about how extremely dangerous it was for them to be seen by their towns people. His hands gripped his partner’s hair as his own hips rutted in an uncoordinated pace.

 _“If we get caught, I swear you won’t be able to walk.”_ Jihoon lowered his gaze on the man kneeling in front of him, watching his cock go in and out of Soonyoung’s mouth. He’s always been beautiful, grey slanted eyes looking at him with pure adoration and Jihoon’s sure he’s mirroring the expression. The alpha caressed the other’s jaw as he continued his thrusting.

 _“You’d actually like that don’t you? Want to get fucked by me that you wouldn’t be able to move for days, huh, Soonyoung?”_ Jihoon growled as Soonyoung showed his response by worshipping his cock religiously, sucking harder and faster that Jihoon’s sure he’s nearing his climax.

 _“You’re so beautiful like this, taking up my cock so well.”_ He heard his alpha voice say and the beautiful man groaned in pleasure, liking the way that Jihoon praised him. Jihoon could feel his insides twisting as his jaws went slack, hips gyrating uncontrollably as he chased and chased for his high. He opened his eyes and looked at his ethereal partner one last time before his vision turned white.

_“I love you, Soonyoung.”_

_“I love you more.”_

**Author's Note:**

> and there you go.  
> I honestly have been ignoring my drafts and stopped writing at some point in time because college is hell. thankfully, when I graduated last May, I somehow started working on this again and just finished it today! I can't believe I actually wrote 7k of a one shot. Anyway, I hope you somehow enjoyed it. LOL.
> 
> I would like to thank the people who constantly pushed me to finish this one hell of a fic. (Shout out to hyuniebun on ao3)  
> It was such a ride, with all the mental breakdowns I had since I'm currently reviewing for my Board Exam this September 22-23 and yet here I am.
> 
> Also, Kallikrein is an actual real word. A medical term. It's the precursor of Pre-kallikrein in the coagulation cascade. I would describe it more but I just really wanted to use the word somehow HAHAHA
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. See you soonest!
> 
> Twitter: @LEEtheKWON


End file.
